


執念

by BemeBeme



Category: Wattine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme
Summary: 祝你平安
Kudos: 1





	1. 執

我這輩子，做得最錯的事，是錯失了摯愛。  
我相信，他也是這樣想，我們不同的是，他錯失我是我親自放手，留他一個在身心靈都沒有我的牢獄中。

沒有誰對不起誰，這一點很想告訴他，不過如果他沒有這樣想再提起，就曝露了我一直都沒有忘記的事情。

我想他知道，我不會什麼都不做去讓他承受這一切，他痛苦我也不好過，希望他有機會知道我也曾經痛苦過。

當我在他對面站著，聽他叫囂著我的名字那一刻，就注定我們的分開。

不論他隔著玻璃、隔著人群，隔著個時空，都不能再關心我時，就不能阻止我為他在黑暗中闖蕩。

不論他還是我都受盡千夫所指，幸好都不是指摘我們有過的愛情，別人看到的事實沒有過我們的愛情。

我的哥哥和他的弟弟，甚至我們的朋友，都怪責我沒有堅持和他一起面對殘酷的現實，但我只想他安好，所以我一個人走向黑暗，為了最後能讓他的堅持成功實現。

現在，我成功了，他也快重獲自由，希望他以後能夠好好活著，享受我給他的成果。

換我承受他受過的惡果，背叛的後果。

—————————

我這輩子，受過最大的打擊，是失去最愛。  
我相信，那個傻子，我沒有放棄過他。  
就算他在我的對面、別人眼中的背叛，和親友口中的離棄。

我自私的留他在外面，一個人走進以為沒有牽連他的困局，出事之後我以為他生我的氣沒有見面。

當我再見他，是隔著玻璃叫喚他不敢轉頭看我，是隔著人群叫喚他不忍轉身看我，是隔著時空叫喚他不知轉念看我時，才知道他為我走進我再不能觸及的死角。

擔心他為我涉險，不知他能否在沒有我的存在、在亂世可以安身立命，情願他背棄我去敵陣做個大人物呼風喚雨。

在我手裡他能愛盡寵愛，在別處的他能隻手遮天，不論代價要把我的肉身靈魂獻上被他摧毀粉碎。

那時，我信我已經失去愛護他的能力，不介意他在外的一言一行，是我欠他的。

我將重獲自由，希望他能原諒我曾經缺席的日子，再次愛護他到沒有迫害的永遠。

他會原諒我嗎？


	2. 念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 會再見的

我一直拒絕所有人的探訪，不想看到他們然後一個不留神把自己剛建立好的強盾攻破。  
一個人安靜下來回想各種有過的念頭都能輕易自毁城牆，不難想像看到他們時該有多崩潰。

我從來沒有想過，我會有一天忍受得住沒有人關心、圍繞的日子，自己一個安靜自處。  
他以前在這裡應該比我更難捱，現在我一個人沒有太難過應該是他的功勞。  
也代表他在外面重新站起來，我的罪名穩坐世人眼中，不容他人推翻。

這個結果我接受，畢竟世道曾經不正，現在重回正軌，是要付出點代價，有必要殺雞儆猴去阻止有機會死灰復燃的事情。

但現在遲遲都沒有個審判，不難想像是他在外面拖延時間，笨蛋...  
別把時間浪費在我一個人身上，有很多和你一樣有難過的人需要你去代為平反，我不重要。

應該說，我的重要性應該在另外一個層面上展現。

可以的話，你別再叫喚我的名字，讓你和其他的人都忘了吧。

因為你叫喚我的名字時帶著愛，太動聽。  
也因為其他人叫喚我的名字時帶著恨，太難忘。  
就讓我安安靜靜的被人遺忘，感謝你給我有過奮不顧身的勇氣。

再見。

—————————

我受盡世人擁戴，是因為他冠上惡人的罪名，他一個人擔起所有，換我和更多的人獲得平反。

我為了這個世道去做了他所不容的事，最後他為了我去做世道不容的事，他只是為了我就去做了比我更偉大的事情。

我想盡辦法，要我們都能在同一個天空下再次相見，但一直都得不到成果，歸功於他當初為了我做得有多決斷。

我的他，一直都沒有計謀的心思，都是因為我出事了，他才有了與惡為敵的念頭。

要怎樣才能再次相見？

除了他自己願意接受探訪外根本沒有可能，沒有想到他一個人都沒有見，連他最親愛的兄長都不獲接見。

大家給他的信件應該都沒有見到，生我的氣就好，其他的人對他的關心在此刻由其重要。

我見到他不帶名字的寫信與我相見，他不提我的名字，也不提他自己的名字，心中忐忑。

在電視上傳出了很熟悉的名字，消息指該人沒了。

你說的再見，是再也不見？

笨蛋...  
我來找你。

會再見的。

—————————

續

過了很多年，我每次去找他的途中都會被人救回來。

在第一次差點再見到他的時候，我和他的過去被人再提起，人們終於知道他為了我的苦心，洗脫對他的污名。

當人們說起他的名字再沒有怨恨，是不是我也可以再度說起他的名字，同樣帶著愛和思念呢？  
我怕我越叫他越走，待以後見到他時，一定要不停叫到他煩厭為止。  
現在就聽著別人帶著善意叫喚他的名字，我代他細聽接受。

因著別人對他的改觀，我多留一會整理他為做過的事，發現了那個笨蛋在我們沒有再見的時候已經把一切安排好。

我沒有安排過什麼，因為我知道有一天會成功再見，只是要花點心思哄回他而己，他會心軟消氣的。

但他一早已經打定輸數，財產什麼的都給我轉好名字，沒想到我們的名字會在同一份文件上出現，也不該是那份文件上才能並排相見。

我都能因為你贏了奸惡出來相見，你多等我一會，我們就能在外面、婚禮和婚書中，名字與身影都能並肩同行了。

笨蛋，看到我沒有你後過得不好，會不會已經消氣了？  
消氣的話，就不要讓人阻止我來找你。  
我真的想念你，想見你。

是時候相見了。


End file.
